Secret Feelings
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Norway isn't the same anymore - things change as centuries tick past - But sometimes change is good  NederlandxNorway


_A.N: I have no excuse for this at all - exept I'm very tired and surviving on minimum sleep and maximum amount of coffee (6 cups today :D)_

_(Why yes, it is 3:00 in the morning and I've not slept properly for a week due to university work - this is why this was born, I needed to distract myself from serious stuff)_

* * *

He used to be so tall a long time ago; soaring, strong, fearless and dangerous.

He remembers how terrifying those dark ships seemed to be as they approached from the horizon. How petrifying it was to see him jump over the ship's railing and land on the sandy beaches, an axe or sword carelessly and effortlessly thrown over his shoulder or belted to his waist.

He's never been rugged, not even back then. So he always stuck out – like a sore thumb. Yet he was still the most terrifying out of them all.

Netherlands remember trying to hide or run away, but it never mattered. Some how – as if by magic – Norway would find him and drag him out from whatever hiding place he had deemed suitable at the time.

Thinking back to it now…he supposes he was actually lucky. Norway never did more than punch or kick him – and that was usually just when he struggled too hard.

If he'd brought his brother, Netherlands was treated rather well. Iceland served as a nice playmate in a way. Not very talkative, but not much fighting spirit in him either.

Despite the fear the Nordic nation would provoke in him, it wasn't all raids and fire – no…sometimes he came as a merchant.

Sometimes, he even got valuables.

Maybe that's where it started?

Netherlands can no longer really remember. But perhaps…just perhaps – it's all due to Norway's trading with him all those years ago that he developed a liking to the business – a business that would see him rise to a Golden Age as one of the most powerful countries in the world.

However, those times are long gone now, and there is no savagery left in Norway – at least not on the surface.

Netherlands has seen the Nordic in war, and it's almost as scary as the time all those years ago. But sitting opposite form him in the world meeting and all he can think of is how _small _the other male is.

He used to be a tower, seeming to be an unreachable height to the child he once was. Now-a-days it's him who tower over the Norwegian nation – he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that feeling. It was as if he'd achieved something he never though possible.

Looking down at the Nordic nation, he can't help but wonder if he has just gotten taller, or did Norway at some point shrink…or both?

It's impossible to tell – memories are always hazy when they're from so many years back in time. And he'll never have the courage to ask him face to face – it would be to trample on the man's feelings and self-esteem.

Norway's always cold too – even during the warmest of summers, his skin is still cool to the touch. Netherlands presumes it's because there are certain places in his country that never warm up or thaw.

To be honest, he doesn't mind it. He lived with Spain for so many years, fought so hard to be free from the Mediterranean nation, that to him, Norway's cold and ice-like nature is a relief.

Tension is just washed away.

They don't speak much – not in public anyway. Norway is far too busy making fun of Denmark or Sweden, or simply being the quiet observer; calmly calculation what to say. He won't say much if it's not necessary, and he no longer starts fights just for the hell of it.

He's peaceful now…an adult.

But in private, he can be anything but that. He'll talk, joke and smile.

Netherland likes that. It makes him feel special – because he knows it's a side of himself that Norway will only show to a selected few. He'll get worked up over the stupidest of things, even if he himself knows it's stupid to fret over.

Like how his garden and house aren't 'presentable' enough (Despite there only being a few leaves on the grass and his house is immaculate as always), or how he doesn't have enough 'snacks' to offer guests (But he does always conjure up something – and it's always amazing), or how he'll be worried about not being on time (Yet he sets' all his clocks at least 5 minutes too fast so that this will never happen). In a way it's funny to see Norway get himself into a fuss about these things, because that means Netherlands gets to try and calm him – any way he wants.

More than once has he snuck up on the un-expecting Nordic nation and kissed the back of his neck affectionately.

Sometimes he'll protest and tell Netherlands to stop it, but he's always silenced rather quickly with another kiss.

Part of him likes beignt he one in controll – he enjoys the power – perhaps too much at times.

There's a streak of sadism in him that makes it so much fun to be the one in control, to be the one to take every initiative and make the shorter male moan.

But it's seldom rough.

Norway is surprisingly 'warm' and loving – but no one would ever believe Netherlands if he tried to tell people that.

He once tried to defend Norway's personality – it ended with Belgium and England accusing him of having smoked a few too many joints, and resulted in his entire stash being flushed down the drain.

So now he keeps it as his own personal secret, enjoys the though that so few will ever know this but him.

The two spend nights together in small cottages far up in the mountains, or in little white painted houses near the sea, enjoying the silence and comfort of each other.

However, it can also go the other way. Norway takes the initiative, and drags the Dutchman to bed – proving that somewhere deep down, the Viking in him is still alive.

Netherlands loves this side of Norway too.

The bites and scratch marks they both wake up with in the morning are a painful but good reminder of just how amazing last night was. Achy joins and stiff limbs are laughed off over a cup of coffee – always freshly brewed by Norway; the Nordic is an early riser, no matter how little sleep the two have had the night before.

He doesn't care how often people remind him he looks a bit like Denmark. Netherlands has long since confirmed that it's not the sole reason Norway allows him to stick around. Perhaps it's a slight part, but it's by no means the only reason.

Denmark is family…Netherlands is so much more.

The two can't be compared – they both know that. But it's still a relief to hear Norway moan his name.

He's not sure who has who wrapped around the others finger.

It's probably a changing thing.

Change is good after all...

Skin on skin

Sweaty bodies rubbing against one another

Friction – tension – heat

Passion

The other nations can say whatever they want, he doesn't give a damn.

Because little is more satisfying than snuggling up to the Nordic nation at the end of a long day.

* * *

_A.N: Yes...I did just write NL/Nor..._

_I have no idea wtf is wrong with my brain - but I hope you enjoy it none the less_

_yay for crack fics! :D_


End file.
